Stories:It's Off the Charts!
It's Off the Charts! was a miscellaneous story made by , happening before the main events of In a Locked Room. This is eventually discontinued, but it doesn't mean it'll never continue in history. While it is discontinued in the IaLR canon, it's still continued in Fairy27's Splatoon canon that is hidden in the sequel of her fan fiction of said canon, Splatoon: Inkling Insurgents 2, considered as a bonus chapter. The reason why it got discontinued here is because it'll be difficult to insert IaLR logic apart from her true canon of how Pearl and Marina met each other. Synopsis Inklings can pretty much guess how the Squid Sisters were formed, but what about Off the Hook? Pearl may be a genius artist, but she's too edgy to find a perfect partner for her. That is, until she saw Marina. The question is, how did they met and how did they become popular? Plot Intro w/ First Two Sunken Scrolls Who makes Inkopolis Square to shine to the light after a long while? When they do their own thing, the Inklings are overjoyed. And then their song debut gets played... ??? #2: stop moving on me, surely we'll be on our way...! ??? #1: our way, we're the true pop stars! ??? #2: stop dancing on me, our color pulse is for this day~! ??? #1: make this day colorful! Random Orange Inkling Girl: it's Off the Hook performing live! That's [[Pearl (Inkling)|Pearl] and Marina right there!] ??? #1 right there is the short but tough Inkling...loli? Some call her that or a goblin in size, but aside from those, her name's Pearl. The ??? #2 who's surprisingly an Octoling and is rather nervous is called Marina and she has lots of fans. The two of them are of different species, how did they meet each other? ---- Taking a look on a Sunken Scroll, which got hidden again: "A shock wave struck while one young lady was performing at the recent Youth Folk-Singing contest, doing damage to the venue. Fortunately no one was injured." (The scene starts to see the exact events happened during that time.) Pearl: *singing on that time* there, I want to belieeee... *long echo approaching* (Unfortunately for her, the shock wave was caused. Many things got broke.) Pearl: No, it can't happen a-again! *sniff* did damage to a contest again! *runs off the stage* ---- Another Sunken Scroll immediately after that, also got hidden again, said: "Music heads are still buzzing over that legendary underground show two years ago. Anyone lucky enough to catch DJ Octavio's opening set and the Squid Sisters headlining had their minds blown and their lives changed that night." (The scene starts to see the exact events... Well, just that final battle between an Inkling Girl and DJ Octavio. However, in the audience...) Almost All Octarians: got this! *all arguing which is better, DJ Octavio or the Squid Sisters' Calamari Inkantation for the music* Marina: I think both are good! *sweatdrop* can't decide which, but i think I know what path I'm going to! *notices a lot of the Octarians looking at her* I will continue to do my duty after this! I swear! And So the True Story Begins... Pearl: casual day for me~! (It starts with Pearl dressing up with the newest outfit available at Ye Olde Cloth Shoppe! It's not considered proper gear though, since it doesn't grant abilities. She is accompanied by three pink Inklings.) Pearl: outfit that is a pearly white sleeveless dress with a high collar, a slanted diamond-like pattern at the bottom right, and a large golden zipper? Including white shorts, pink tights, white boots with big golden zippers with plus shaped holes and black soles at the bottom? Now that's chemistry, not coming from a boring tree! Pink Inkling Girl: even proper gear, girl. Pink Inkling Boy: you weaker, but you aren't competitive. Doesn't matter! Sasha Stylink: It suits her, don't you think? She may not really be a member for us, Pink Team #452, since she will move on to form a band soon, but it'll be for that goal! Pearl: is right, Sasha! Make the fun flow, won't cha? *pays the cash for the outfit after seeing it fit for her nicely* set! Sasha: don't have any battles today though, and that's a negative. Where's the hype in that? *sigh* time to go back to our normal lives. It's going to be night! The other 3 members: right, leader! (During the night...) Pearl: having this rich house is the best! Inklings get what they deserve, yo! *thinking about something in an instant, as she quickly jumps into another topic* alone is the worst, yo. It's better to have a partner, so! Whether it'll be an Inkling or an Octoling, it doesn't matter! I should search again tomorrow, since there's also no battles for the team, and it's okay to scatter! *walks to her bedroom* ---- (The next day...) Pearl: *casually looking, searching for a partner* having a hostess of some sort in Inkopolis Square feels weird, too. I should try going for that, if the Squid Sisters could do it. Yellow Inkling Girl: serious girlie! Want to have some fun? Mainly for turfing and nothing else! Pearl: thanks, you may be positive, but you just don't look like the right Inkling to have a partner with. (Continously asked by other Inklings...) Green Inkling Girl: I hate singing! Plus, straight-looking faces won't reach the top! Teal Inkling Boy: You can't be that great, even, for looking edgy! Now just chill in a freezer and relax! So no! Yellow-Green Inkling Boy: with a serious and calm Inkling girl for me? Nope. So much nope! (...Followed by countless "no"s.) Pearl: come literally everyone calls me "edgy"... I am not like that! I'm trying to step the game up! I don't want to get rejected, I just want someone to talk with that's not a teammate! (Suddenly, Pearl sees a mysterious shadow near the Great Zapfish. It's a teal Octoling, who is nervous and tries to stay calm with herself, since it's an important mission from her kind.) (More TBA) Cast *Pearl *Marina (Co-owned for this story; is owned by both and ) *Sasha Stylink Other Notes *The first part of the song Color Pulse are just fanmade lyrics made by the user herself, and same will apply to all parts of it that will be revealed soon. Category:Stories